My Life Before I Become a Boss
by animevintageline2638
Summary: Summary: As Tsuna enters this academy.. He meets this man who will make him encounter ... Obstacles and Troubles... Would He survive? Would He make New Friends? Read as the Adventure Unfolds...  Sorry Summary Sucks
1. Chapter 1 : The Proulogue

Hi! Minna-san! This is the very First fanfic I wrote.

**Summary: As Tsuna enters this academy.. He meets this man who will make him encounter ... Obstacles and Troubles... Would He survive? Would He make New Friends? (Sorry Summary Sucks)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

* * *

><p><strong>Some information:<strong>

**The academy is suuuuper biiig!XD Well Vongola owns It of Course . There are 3 main dorms (I named it after the Tri-Ni-Set )**

**Arcobaleno dorm leader: Luce **

**Guardians Shall Be introduced Later on ( And I'll also describe the Other Info's Later!)**

**Millfiore: **

**Dorm Leader: Byakuran**

**Guardians shall be introduced later on (Other info later) **

**Vongola: **

**Dorm Leader: Daniela (A/N: Sorry I cant think of anyone..) **

**Guardians shall be introduced later on ( other info later)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

(Tsuna's POV)

Being In an academy sucks if you know what I mean. Especially when it's a mafia academy. I mean look at me! I'm not even fit to fight! Even everybody in my old school calls me No-Good.

Well my life Changed when I was admitted into the school.

The academy i'm going to is owned by the Vongola Famiglia , one of the well known families in the mafia world.

The academy's head is... well... my predecessor and My grandpa ...

wondering why I said predecessor right?

Well you just have to find out.

My name? Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As I entered this academy I knew I would meet new friends, Teacher—err-well speaking about that...

As I entered This academy I knew it was gonna be a living hell.

Especially when I met this man...

This man Is one of the worst and he's like no other...

If you know what I mean...

And If You don't...

I'll tell you one thing...

SUCKS TO BE YOU... (A/N: Please don't be offended! I just thought it up)

* * *

><p>Soory If It's Short...<p>

**_Well? Is it okay? Ill promise Ill update! XD_**

**_Please Review! Thanks! _**


	2. Chapter 1: How I got there

**Minna Here's The 1st Chapter ...sorry for the late update! I had exams... I'm SO SOORRYYY... By the way Belated Happy birthday Tsuna-kun**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

As I open my eyes from a short daydream, I looked around...

Chairs...

People...

Suitcases...

Door handle...

"T_T"

I sighed. I sat up straight with a pissed-off face.

How'd I get here anyway?

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>_

I was laying down on my bed staring up at the ceiling wondering , what I can do. I was bored really bored.

So I continued this for a few minutes until...

"TSUUUUNNNAAA!"

I heard the voice I last excepted to hear...

"TSUUUNNAAA WHERE ARE YOU ?"

I sighed .

Father.

He kept on shouting until...

"THUD"

he hit the door with his face.

again.

so I had a feeling he was unconscious ... which he is..

I didn't know what to do

so I had one option..

I wait for him to go conscious again...

*Sigh*

now I have to pull him to my Bed...

ugh never mind...

_(12 Mins later!)_

Remember how I was bored a while ago? Now I'm not.

You see I found this envelope lying beside father... The envelope was elegant I tell you. At the back was a mark,which was really elegant to see, sealing the it, and in front was an embelm with the word "**Vongola**",and under it was my name written in that means

"I have mail... how unusual..." I mumbled

I opened the envelope ,got the paper inside and opened it.

But as I open the letter, I didn't expect this to happen.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

an orange flame appeared directly from the letter... at the same time father woke up...

" Tsuna ! What happend? !" He asked worried

As I held the letter up to his face I said this: " Father ! What's with the letter?"

"Oh that?"

"..."

He began chuckling and said "Read it out loud for me will you tsuna? "

Okay I was starting to get annoyed but i had to read the letter for crying out loud!

"b..b..b..u.u..t..t" (A/N: Minna! I introduce you to Dame-tsuna!.. LOL jk)

Father stared at me for a little while and laughed, and said "Don't worry the fire won't burn you"

I glared at him and said " I am not a baby" .

He stopped

" Okay... Okay... Tsuna just read the letter" He said..with a scared voice

I nodded and read it, I was really awed by the nice handwriting

_Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Good evening, I see that you have heard about the academy your'e going to,_

_as you can see The Vongola Academy,located at Namimori city Japan,_

_ is owned by the Vongola Famiglia._

_So I assure you , that you are in good hands._

_once you receive this letter ,Please read and follow my instructions._

_While your in Italy , your'e Dad will give you further instuctions._

_since your'e still there also your dad and I arranged a flight for you Italy-Japan at 8:00 pm tommorow._

_and when you arrive at Japan ,you shall be picked up by Uchida Reiko ,The one who will be _

_ your temporary assistant until you get familiarized with the academy._

_and when you arrive at the academy, further instructions shall be told by Reiko._

_ a big surprise also awaits you ._

_and now I formally welcome you to Vongola Academy._

_That's all I could say for now _

_Have a safe trip, and I hope to see you soon_

_and remember, don't strangle your father . _

_ Truly yours,_

_The head of the Academy_

_Timoteo_

_"..."_

I stared at the letter for awhile and I glared at Dad .

"Father what is this?, I never heard of this or even me transferring to an academy in Japan!'

"Ehehehehe I thought it would be a surprise for you " He said while smiling

"And your surprised failed father!'

"I thought so "

"and worst of all you didn't ask for my consent!"

"Ahehehehehe"

I sighed , why is he always Happy-go lucky? I thought for awhile when he interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh Tsuna! By the way I forgot to tell you, someone you know is also studying there"

"who?"

"Secret"

"T_T"

" And Tsuna, Vongola Academy is Mafia School"

When I heard that I stared at him Wide eyed! " MAFIA SCHOOL?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for - ts..ts..ts..ts..una?"

you know why he's scared

he's scared because when he looked at me I now currently have an evil aura ready to strangle my dad.

Sorry Timoteo-san, I'm sorry for not following your last instuction... I truly am.

"Tsu- Tsuna?...HIEEE!" and he started to run away and I chased him

**_End of Flash Back_**

* * *

><p>"Baka-father "I mumbled "Baka Bak Baka Baka"<p>

"Tsuna Don't say that maybe your father did this for some reason" A lady voice said

Reiko-nee .

She's is like a sister to me...She has Honey Brown eyes, that when you look at her eyes , it's like you see her memeories. She's a nice but fierce lady wearing the standard formal suit, Black coat over the white blouse , black nectie, black pencil skirt and Blackstrapped high heel She tied her up into a ponytail and her forehead is covered half by her bangs she's wearing eyeglasses also.

"You don't Understand Reiko-nee" I mumbled while looking at my outfit, Black shirt, Brown pants, Rubbershoes (A/N: Many people know this I just forgot the name) my hair is the usual brown hair.

She suddenly chuckled and said: "Worried Decimo?"

What did i just hear? Decimo?I looked at her with curiosty and wide eyes. I think she realized what she said.. cause she covered her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Tsuna , don't mind what I said." she demanded "Forget all about it" She continued

"Are you going for hypnotisim?"I joked

"No!"

"All right if you insist.."

"Good..."

* * *

><p>"Reiko-Nee whats the academy like? " I asked<p>

"You'll just have to see" She replied

"I bet its just an average school"

" No it's not!"

"Prove it" I smiled

" Bring it" She smiled back

After she said that the car stopped and the driver told us that we were here... I looked at Reiko-nee for approval to go outside. She nodded

When I was outside my jaw dropped.

Remember what I said when I compared the academy with an average school? Well

I TAKE IT BACK...

and from afar I heard Reiko-nee's voice saying "I TOLD YOU SO!" and she laughed

I got annoyed.

I looked around and guess what? they were really faraway

"Heyy! don't leave me!" I shouted and followed them

* * *

><p>Finally DONE! Heheheheheh Please review. and if you wanna see reiko please add to the review also...<p>

once again. Belated happy birthday- tsuna-kun


End file.
